Tradgedy of a Lemon
by R.E.C17
Summary: An evil being tries to take advantage of Lemongrab's... issues, to help destroy Ooo. Can PB convince him to stop?


The Tragedy of a Lemon.

Ch1: A beautiful day in the Candy Kingdom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time and am not making any money off of this story.

Princess Bubblegum laid curled up and crying in her bed. It had only been 7 days since what started out as a normal day, turned into a nightmare and left everyone scared, battered, and sad. Everyone from the Candy Kingdom, to the Ice Kingdom, to even the fire Kingdom was morning the poor creäture.

7 days earlier

It was a beautiful day in the Candy Kingdom, the sun was up, Finn, Jake, and the Princess had returned from a quest to destroy the last traces of the Lich's army, and Marceline was finally making progress on bringing back the Ice King's sanity, Flame Princess had stopped her father from trying to reclaim his throne, and they were all celebrating their victories together.

Peperment Butler and Cinnamon Bun were serving drinks, Marceline was putting on a music show, while Flame Princess and The Ice King were giving her some awesome special effects to go with her music, Jake and Lady were being all romantic with each other, while Finn was listening to the music show, and finally, PB was enjoying the fact that for once, a relatively normal day was going by.

But, unknown to them, deals were being made, weaknesses exploited, and someone is going to use a certain lemon's emotional problems to their advantage.

The Earl of Lemongrab's throne room.

"No! The Mother Princess would never have me destroyed. NEVER!" Lemongrab yelled getting out of his chair and pulling out his sound sword. "Leave! You do not belong here! You must go! You must go now!" He screamed at a figure covered by an old brown cloak, as he yelled one more time and fired a blast from his sword. The stranger simply deflected the attack with his arm and disappeared. The Earl looked around the room with a confused look on his yellow face, as the man appeared right in front of him, giving the Earl a punch to the stomach, followed by a right hook to the head, sending him to the floor. He then proceeded to kick the lemon person repeatedly in the stomach, till he started coughing up lemon juice. He then stepped on the Earl's hand, twisting his foot and letting out a sadistic grin, as Lemongrab screamed in agony, till the man decided to finish by kicking the poor guy in the face.

Lemongrab rolled around in pain on his floor, almost sobbing, as the mystery man stood motionless above him. After about a minute of silence, the man spoke up. "Please, just earlier this month, she forced you into giving up your own subjects, your creations, you children. It is only a matter of time before she takes away your castle and leaves without a home or a family, if she still lets you live at all" He said in a ghastly voice, as Lemongrab just kept rolling around on the floor, muttering. "No,no,no,no,NO! She Loves me! The princess loves Me! Should wouldn't hurt me! You know nothing! You know NOTHING!" Lemongrab yelled, as he managed to get back on his feet and throw a punch at his intruder, but he easily blocked it, before punching him straight in the face and kicking him to the ground. The Earl tried to get up again, but his "guest" simply backhanded him, before picking him up by the throat and punched him in the stomach again. He then, slammed Lemongrab into the floor, leaving a huge crack in it, before disturbingly calmly continuing with the conversation.

"Think about it you pathetic fool. What place do you have in her "perfect" little kingdom. A kingdom that she tossed you out of, just because, you were and I quote, uncompatable with her other useless experiments. Now if you had any sense, you would have just gotten rid of her years ago and destroyed her little fantasy land she built." He said, but this time in a very smug and condescending tone. Lemongrab responded by shaking his head and saying. "No! Go away! Leave! You tell lies! You tell..." He was about to repeat, but he was cut off by the man. "Oh please, you know this is true. Your just in denial, if only because of a few acts of kindness you received from her just to shut you up, and you know this. By the way, I'm shocked you even begun to assume she actually cared, It's just so pathetic." He let out a small chuckle, as he circled around the Earl, knowing that what he was saying was taking its toll and it wouldn't be long now. Lemongrab just sobbed and kept repeating. "No, she loves me. She cares about me now. She wants to help me." He kept repeating, till the man got tired of it and picked him up by the shirt, before slapping him.

"Oh please, I know you deep down, you don't even believe that. He yelled, slapping him again, while he started to cry. "You know what she did to you!" Lemongrab tried to respond, but he slapped him again. "Who mad you?" He slapped him yet again, as Lemongrab stopped trying to hold back the tears. "Who through you out of their little sugar coded world, because she thought you were unfit to live in that pathetic excuse for world, even though she created you to be its ruler?" Lemongrab just kept on crying, as he slapped him again. "Who was the one that was supposed to make you what she called "normal"? Who was supposed to build you to be excepted in her kingdom? And who's fault is it, you were cast aside, left to rule an empty domain, forgotten, up in till you came back and she had to deal with you, so you would stop bothering her?" He continued to slap him, before he finally dropped the Earl on the floor, now soaked in tears and just muttering gibberish to himself.

"You see my yellow pathetic friend? Unlike them, you been shunned and alone your whole life, and unlike those fools in that useless kingdom, you realize what a dark and terrible place Ooo actually is under its colorful exterior. And now, I give you the choose. Join us, and we will give you everything you want: a chance to shape finally shape the kingdom that never accepted you and finally, make it what you want it to be, your own perfect domain, your own home, real subjects, the family that you were robbed of, and most of all, a chance to make the princess pay for bringing you into a world that loathes you. Or, you could continue your pointless lonely existence, alone in your little empty kingdom, despised by people who don't understand you, and knowing you could never be truly accepted by your creator, your choice." He said, still in a smug voice and with a sly smile. Lemongrab looked up at him through teary eyes and nodded.


End file.
